Common ice skates used in skating have an elongate blade which is arranged to slide along the ice surface. Attempts to minimise the friction between the blade and the ice using heat are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,921 (Czaja) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,927 (Tvengsberg) which use resistance heating to heat a blade on a skate. Resistance heating uses a high amount of energy and providing enough power to maintain a heated blade for a sufficient length of time would need a large power source. Since the optimal situation is to have a light skate, the above examples would be relatively heavy and cumbersome to use, specifically in prolonged uses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,305 (Tabar) discloses a heating system primarily for skis which appears to be speculative in nature and includes a number of different arrangements which could be used.